


That is my wolf!

by klahey1400, NikoleStilinski24



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Stiles Stilinski, Beta Chris Argent, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Omega Peter Hale, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Stetopher Week 2018, Stiles is of age, Werewolf Chris Argent, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 05:32:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16402244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klahey1400/pseuds/klahey1400, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikoleStilinski24/pseuds/NikoleStilinski24
Summary: For Stetopher week 2018, October 24- Fall/autumn, Fluff, Decorating, pumpkin spice.Stiles, Chris, and Peter compete in halloween decorating.





	That is my wolf!

**Author's Note:**

> Had help from NikoleStilinski24 with this fan fic.

To Stiles Stilinski, the local alpha, halloween is the only day of the year he can be himself. Halloween is also the day were werewolves and other creatures can be themselves without the fear of being killed. Halloween is the only day where hunters don’t hunt creatures of the moon. But there is another reason halloween is special to the alpha, his mother always decorated the house for the occasion, so when she died he made his father continue the tradition of spooky decor.

This year though… he didn’t expect the hot blue eyed omega in the blue house and the goldish yellow eyed beta in the grey house to compete in the years halloween decorating competition. In the blue house, the ex-hunter who brings him coffee in the morning, Chris Argent, and in the 2 story grey house, the definition of gay sass in a v-neck, Peter Hale; Stiles thought it was ridiculous that they would challenge a alpha...though it is a decorating competition, but still.

There is a day before halloween, so Stiles has his best friends, Scott (his second) and Lydia (his emissary) help him with his house. While Peter has his daughter Malia (who is Scott’s girlfriend), her best friend Kira and his nephew Derek, and Chris has his daughter Allison (Lydia’s girlfriend) and her best friend Erica help with their houses. The 3 wolves bust ass to get their houses to scary perfection.

But as they looked at their houses they saw something was missing. They headed to their local walmart because who doesn’t love walmart, to get one last minute item. A mutated alpha wolf thing.

As Stiles went to grab it 2 other hands grabbed it too. Stile looked and saw his rivals (crushes).

“Hello, Peter, Chris.” Stiles nodded to the older men. “Sorry but that is my wolf.” His eyes flashed red.

“I bet you’ve never heard that before.” Peter sassed, his eyes flashing goldish yellow.

Stiles being the shit that he is smirked. “Oh I have, I believe Malia has told me that a few times.”

Peter growled. “You little shit…”

“Well yes, I can be.” The alpha smirked.

They sassed back and forth until Chris stepped in between them as they got really close to each other.

“Boys, if you keep fighting then you will miss the judging.” Chris said putting his hands on their chests.

Stiles looked at his phone for the time.

He sighed. “We did.”

Peter looked down in a mixture of shame and sadness. “Sorry Alpha.”

“It’s fine Peter.” Chris said before Stiles.

As the 3 wolves stared awkwardly at each other a voice yelled, “Just bone already!” They looked around and saw Sheriff Stilinski.

“Dad!” Stiles yelled embarrassed.

John just shrugged and continued to shop with Melissa, laughing as they went.

“Well we could or we can do a haunted house for halloween and we can scare kids while shifted.” Peter said grinning.

Stiles smiled. “That would be awesome.”

“But?” Chris asked.

“But we have to go on a date after.” he smiled at the wolves as they grabbed the wolf decoration. “Because I would like to get to know you both better and not as my best friends girlfriends fathers but as possible future mates.”

“I think we can do that.” Peter smiled as he paid for the item. “Then we can as your father put it bone.”

Stiles left with his future mates smiling and blushing profusely as Peter made cheesy, flirty comments. And Chris rolled his eyes at Peter and Stiles before he joined Peter in making Stiles blush.


End file.
